


Lets get a pet

by ssweethale



Series: stiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiam - Freeform, a fun little blurb, just some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweethale/pseuds/ssweethale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read it, will yah? (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets get a pet

Liam was sitting in stiles' jeep waiting for him to come out of their new apartment.  
They were headed to the pet store because stiles finally agreed to the idea that they should get a turtle since liam had been bugging him for the past few weeks.

A minute later stiles jumps into the drivers seat and sticks the key into the ignition, not even stopping to look over at liam.  
Then when they were on the road, stiles side eyes liam and frowns slightly. "er- whats wrong babe?"

Liam was startled out of his thoughts and stiles couldn't help but smile at he scrunched his face up in confusion.  
"uh, nothing. You know, we don't have-" He was interrupted by stiles saying a long "shhhhh" and placing his free hand over liam's while placing the other on the steering wheel.  
"i want to do this as much as you do baby, look you've been dying to get a pet and i feel like this is a pretty good step. so lets get to the store, buy us a turtle and then go home so we can show it around." Stiles gave liam a reassuring smile and then looked back at the road.

Liam couldn't have felt any better. After all this is probably the 50th thing stiles has gotten him since they started their relationship. And those other times it didn't actually count, unless you want to count all the bondage equipment he got for his birthday. Not to mention the stupid lingerie that mason got him, he told him he would burn those. But its not liam doesn't buy things for stiles! because he does, whenever he gets a chance he always buys cute things for stiles. Either to make him feel better or just because he saw it.

Soon his thought process is startled when the jeep comes to a stop in front of the pet shop and stiles is hopping out and going around to open liam's door as if they were on a date. Except this would never qualify as a date since liam is wearing the worst outfit ever, he has these tight ripped jeans and hes wearing a week old shirt since they were just repainting the apartment. Really there was no thought in this. It happened so fast, one moment they were painting the walls in the living room and the next stiles is hugging liam from behind and whispering in his ear that they should go buy a little pet. And of course liam lit up like a light bulb and was super excited, so they didn't think about even getting properly dressed to go to town or anything. Its weird walking around and not putting any effort at all into what your wearing, but then again when he does these things with stiles it doesn't matter because he knows that stiles will love him no matter what hes doing.

So he gets out of the jeep as soon as stiles opens the car door and takes his hand. They walk into the store and a young woman with black hair greets them. "hey, welcome to Beacon Hills best pet shop. Can i help you with anything?" She smiled brightly at them and small dimples popped up. She blinked expectantly at them until stiles started talking. "yeah actually. We want to buy a turtle. Give us your biggest one." stiles smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at liam before they both started to follow the woman as she lead them towards the back of the shop.

"okay so this is our selection of turtles. Our biggest ones are usually on the left, but if you want a medium sized one, we can do that too!" She looked back at them, switching her gaze between stiles and liam and finally settling on liam. "alrighty then, ill leave you guys to choose. Get out of your hair, haha. Ill be at the desk when your done choosing." And with that she turned right around and left. 

Stiles turned and side hugged liam "so. wich one?" He rested his head on liams shoulder a bit and liam sighed in contentment. He was really happy, and he didn't know if it was because stiles was leaning against him and he was happy or because he was about to get a pet. So he kissed the top of stiles' head and turned so that they could hug properly. "you know, i love you?" And stiles looks up and their eyes meet in a way that liam loves. They look into each others eyes for what seems like forever until stiles breaks into a huge grin and then he presses close and kisses liam. The kiss is slow and meaningful and its so nice that liam has a hard time letting go when its over, chasing stiles' lips. "i know" stiles says and then he sighs, also content. "and i love you too liam" 

Liam smiles at that and then turns to stand beside stiles again, "okay, lets pick one together and i was thinking on naming it sam"

Stiles shoots liam an annoyed look and rolls his eyes. "sam REALLY? we are not naming our pet turtle Sam! liam" liam laughed at that and waved stiles off and started walking toward the tanks on the left. He is totally naming the turtle sam.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr --> ssweet-hale


End file.
